


Out of the Ordinary

by Nonlinearone1105



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonlinearone1105/pseuds/Nonlinearone1105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron can’t help but notice something out of the ordinary about Cuddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from LJ.
> 
> Original author's note: Written for femslash_today 's porn battle. The prompt was ass. Really.

She only noticed because it was out of the ordinary.  At least, that’s what she tried to tell herself.  Cuddy almost always wore skirts, so the fact that she was wearing pants today was out of the ordinary and noteworthy.  That was what caught her attention, not the fact that Cuddy’s ass looked incredible in said pants.  After all, she looked incredible in skirts, too.  Damn it.  That wasn’t exactly the way to convince herself that she wasn’t interested in Cuddy’s ass.  Not at all, in fact.  The way to do that would be to say that she’d never really noticed the dean of medicine’s backside at all.  Maybe in that comparative way that people sometimes do, but not with any sort of interest.  That, however, would be a complete lie.

Though she was loath to admit it, she had definitely noticed.  In fact, she’d caught herself staring on numerous occasions, and if she didn’t get a handle on it, someone was going to notice.  Someone like Cuddy herself.  Or worse, House.  And then she’d never hear the end of it.

The best idea would have been to ignore it, try to forget it, bury it.  But Allison had never been very good at ignoring things like this.  Instead of doing the sensible thing (leaving) when she found herself alone with the older woman, she pressed her against the exam table and kissed her.  It wasn’t a demanding kiss, and she fully expected Cuddy to push her away and reprimand her, maybe fire her.  Instead, after a moment of surprised hesitation, Cuddy was kissing her back.  Cuddy’s hands slid into her hair, deepening the kiss.

She sighed and pressed closer.  The shock of bare skin against her fingertips made her realize that she had slipped her hands beneath Cuddy’s blouse, and suddenly the soft, sweet kiss had grown passionate and needy.  Hands moved frantically, clutching and tugging at clothing.  Their arms tangled as they attempted to unbutton each other’s pants simultaneously, but somehow they managed.

She couldn’t decide which was better: the sensation of wet heat and smooth muscles gripping her fingers or the sensation of Cuddy’s fingers curling into her body, stroking just right.  Not that she was terribly concerned with thinking right at the moment.

They found their rhythm, moving against each other.  Cuddy caught her lower lip, nipping teasingly.  Allison grinned and tangled the fingers of her free hand in Cuddy’s curls, pulling her head back slightly to mouth along her jaw, delighting in the breathy moan she received in return.  It was almost a game, each of them trying to push the other over the edge first, eyes meeting electrically – they both knew what they were trying to do.

Then Cuddy’s breath hitched, her eyes slipping closed and her head tipping back.  She made a quiet sound in the back of her throat, but to her credit, she didn’t stop the motion of her fingers.  Cameron wasn’t far behind her, bracing her free hand on the bed as her knees went weak and she shuddered, hips rolling against Cuddy’s hand.

She hummed, nuzzling Cuddy’s throat, tasting the salt of her sweat.

“You should wear pants more often,” she murmured, feeling Cuddy chuckle against her.

“I can do that.  Or if you prefer, you can come home with me later and take them off.”  Pleasantly surprised, Cameron pulled back to look into her eyes.

“Can I choose C, both of the above?”  Another soft laugh accompanied Cuddy’s subtle nod.

“Absolutely.”

 


End file.
